Multi-spindle machines are well known. Such machines include multi-spindle screw machines, multi-spindle lathes, and multi-spindle machining centers. Such machines can be used to produce a wide variety of metal parts. Metal parts produced by such machines may be of many different configurations and materials.
Metal machining processes such as turning, drilling, cutting and other processes where metal is removed by one or more cutting tools, produces metal chips. The metal chips are the generally thin flexible metal shavings that are removed from the work piece at the point(s) of engagement between the work piece and the cutting tool. Depending on the nature of the cutting tool, the material of the work piece, the machining speed and other factors, the nature and properties of the chips that are formed can vary widely. For some materials and cutting operations, the chips may be continuous stringers of substantial length. Such long chips can create problems in the machining process. Specifically such chips may form into large mats or balls which may sometimes be referred to as “birds nests.” Such accumulations of long chips can foul the mechanisms of the machine. Such chips can also impede the cutting tools or damage the work pieces. Such circumstances may result in the need for the machine operator to manually clear the chips and/or repair the machine. This results in down time, lower production rates and increased costs.
Multi-spindle machines and other machining systems may benefit from improvements.